Three Stars
by bridgette13
Summary: MidnightClan; where in the ancient forests dwells the fierce and brave at heart. After suffering the loss of nearly half their members, the young medicine cat receives a prophecy that will change the course of the clan's destiny forever.
1. Prologue

This is the revised version of my Warriors fanfic, _Three Stars_! I hope you'll enjoy! I will accept no flames about my characters' names. Yes, some of them are not canon, but they are real names from a roleplay site.

**Three Stars**

_**Part One**_

**Prologue**

The waning moon gave little light for a certain small gray she-cat tonight, and clouds would occasionally obscure it when they gracefully flowed across. She raced through the dark forest at close-to-full-speed. Any faster and she would be running through the thick brush and into the deciduous tree trunks that were abundant in this part of the territory.

At last, the trees grew scarce and the gray she-cat took her last leap into an open clearing. Her paws skidded to a halt before the gaping mouth of a cave. It basked in the scant moonlight, casting bluish shadows on the ground. The she-cat's ice blue eyes flitted anxiously around at the surrounding trees before carefully padding into the cave.

It wasn't half moon. She knew that. But this was a matter of urgency. What with MidnightClan in the state it was in, having no leadership, falling apart and weakened, a prophecy would be reason enough for a late night visit to the Mooncave.

The short, dark tunnel led the she-cat to a chamber within the cave. One single beam of moonlight poured in from the top of the chamber. The light illuminated the small pool of water in the center. The walls echoed with voices of the past. They seemed to be whispering of ominous foretellings tonight.

The she-cat hastened to the Moonpool. Its clear surface was unbroken, yet it shimmered in the moonlight. She inhaled deeply and touched her nose to the ice cold water.

"Rainstorm." A pure white tom was padding toward her. Suddenly, this was not the Mooncave. Rainstorm was in StarClan's territory.

"Whitebark." Rainstorm dipped her head in respect. "Forgive me. This couldn't wait until morning."

"No, Rainstorm," Whitebark said. "_You_ couldn't wait until morning."

Rainstorm felt a surge of annoyance. MidnightClan was unstable. There was no time for reprimands. "Whitebark, StarClan sent me a prophecy," she said.

The white StarClan cat silenced her with a flick of his tail across her mouth. "I know, Rainstorm."

"Whitebark, it made no sense!" Rainstorm said, growing impatient. "I had a dream. I know I had a dream. But for some reason that you think was appropriate, I can't remember a thing about it! Not one cat, or place, or anything."

Whitebark smiled. "It makes perfect sense, young one. You say you cannot remember the visual prophecy. That's normal for regular dreams. The real prophecy is in the words."

Rainstorm's eyes widened as the white tom slowly disappeared along with the lush forest that surrounded them. "Whitebark, wait!" she shouted. But in the next moment, the gray she-cat awoke in the Mooncave. Her meeting with Whitebark had been less than helpful, but then again since when did he not speak in riddles?

The real prophecy, Whitebark had said, was in the words. Rainstorm searched her mind, trying to make sense of his clue. It came to her like a hawk to its prey; the words that echoed from the recesses of her dream.


	2. A Mouse in the Paw

**Three Stars**

_**Part One**_

**Chapter 1: A Mouse in the Paw Is Worth Two in the Bush**

Customarily, the warriors of MidnightClan were up at sunrise; organized into patrols or completing odd jobs around the camp. Today, curiously, the camp was dead silent. Not a sound could be heard, save the rustling of herbs and the scuffling of the medicine cat apprentice, Hawkpaw.

Rippedtail wasn't one to disturb her clan mates in their sleep, even if they should have been up long ago repairing the nursery or hunting. She stretched and stepped over the warriors quietly. Judging by the position of the sun, it was approaching sun-high. A flash of black caught her eye; evidence of life in the still camp.

In the back of her mind, Rippedtail hoped it was Blackfang. The handsome tom had a shiny black pelt and piercing amber eyes that made her paws go weak. The affect Blackfang had over her had been present since they were apprentices together, and was still there now even when they were already mates. But, she realized it had been Hawkpaw who caught her attention.

The medicine cat apprentice was fluttering about in her den, where held another surprise. Her mentor, Rainstorm, was nowhere to be found. Rippedtail had been friends with Rainstorm since their days in the nursery. Their make-believe adventures were never complete without Spottedfur, though. Together, the trio lived their early life during the time when MidnightClan flourished under the old leader, Tawnystar.

"Hi, Rippedtail." A warm smile was spread across Hawkpaw's face. "Do you need anything?"

"Thanks, Hawkpaw, but I was just wondering where Rainstorm is," Rippedtail said, glancing at the medicine cat's empty nest again.

"StarClan knows," Hawkpaw said with a roll of her eyes. Hawkpaw had very bright leaf green eyes that blazed with any intensified emotions.

Rippedtail knew for a fact that Hawkpaw was a very loyal apprentice. She looked up to her mentor as if she were her own mother. Hawkpaw's real mother was, in fact, Tawnystar. She was the only surviving kit of the MidnightClan leader and deputy, Brackennose. Brackennose had been killed during the badger attack not long before the forest fire that killed Tawnystar. Now, Hawkpaw had more reason than ever to grow closer to Rainstorm.

Rainstorm had friendly and fun-loving personality. She was intelligent and wise for her age, but also had another side to her. Her sharp tongue and witty remarks made her someone who you didn't want to cross. Rippedtail wondered briefly if Hawkpaw being Rainstorm's apprentice was such a good thing.

Hawkpaw always seemed to be the sweet, caring type. Her interest in helping others was what fueled her will to become Rainstorm's apprentice in the first place. Rippedtail remembered clearly; the day Hawkpaw asked to become the medicine cat apprentice. She wasn't the only one who wanted the spot. Mosspaw had been eager to take the position, too. Rainstorm, being Rainstorm, put the two kits through a series of tests. In the end, Rippedtail thought, Hawkpaw was just the lucky one.

Rippedtail suppressed a chuckle. Hawkpaw probably didn't know it, but she had already picked up her mentor's sarcastic sense of humor and her acid tongue. Both were hard-headed and smart, which was the more likely reason for Rainstorm's choice.

"How long has she been gone?" Rippedtail asked.

The medicine cat apprentice shrugged. "I was up at sunrise. She was already gone. Her nest was cold."

Rippedtail frowned. It wasn't _not_ like Rainstorm to be mysterious, but she didn't just wander places at night without telling anyone. Especially not now after the forest fire. StarClan knows how vulnerable MidnightClan was, lacking both a leader and a deputy.

Shaking away thoughts of the currently reckless medicine cat, Rippedtail glanced at the rear of the den. There lay a crystal clear pool, its water supplied by a tiny wellspring in the top of the den that trickled steadily. Next to it was a nest, reserved by Rainstorm as the best spot in the medicine cat den for Leopardpool.

Leopardpool had been another close nursery mate of Rippedtail's. She had always seemed one step closer to Rainstorm, though. The small, light brown she-cat was attentive and possessed an imagination Rippedtail had admired since they were kits.

"How's Leopardpool?" she asked, turning back to Hawkpaw.

The young apprentice _mrrowed_ affectionately. "She'd have been perfectly fine if she didn't insist on hunting yesterday."

Rippedtail chuckled softly. Leopardpool never failed to find fresh-kill until the clan was fed. Even now, the aftermath of the forest fire was beginning to affect the clan in different ways. Prey was less than abundant, scarce even. There were kits in the nursery and the queens needed to be healthy if their offspring were to survive.

Rippedtail's mind flitted to thoughts of third close friend, Spottedfur. The silver she-cat was easily the strength among the quartet, but having given birth three moons ago, she needed to keep it up. She and Owleyess had had four kits; their litter a bit on the larger side. On the other hand, Whispersong had recently birthed only one kit, Willlowkit; and Forestshine was still carrying her kits.

"Spottedstar needs more borage."

It was Rainstorm's voice. Rippedtail whipped around to see the medicine cat pad into the den. She smelled as if she had just been in the nursery; warm and milky.

"We have no more. The fire ruined our stores," Hawkpaw piped up. "I'll go fetch some more."

Rippedtail watched the medicine cat apprentice race out of the den and past some warriors. It seemed as if the clan was waking at last. With any luck, they would organize a hunting patrol and a team to fix up the nursery, which was burned worse than all the other dens.

"Well, go ahead and ask," Rainstorm said.

Rippedtail looked at her friend. She always somehow knew when something was festering in another's mind. "You went to Mooncave. On a crescent moon night," she said. "Without telling anyone. Why the secrecy?"

"It wasn't secrecy, Rippedtail," Rainstorm sighed. "I received a message from StarClan, but not until last night. As soon as I got it, I left. No secrecy."

"You could have wakened me. Or Spottedstar."

Rainstorm twitched her whiskers. "Spottedstar is nursing kits," she said. "And you wouldn't have woken anyone either, would you?"

That was true. Rippedtail thought to earlier that morning. But still, she wouldn't have wanted anyone to worry about her. And Rainstorm could have at least told Hawkpaw.

"So, what was the message?" Rippedtail asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure to be honest," the gray she-cat said sheepishly. "All I know is that it has to do with blood and something about birds and MidnightClan's new leader."

"New leader?" Rippedtail said excitedly. At long last, maybe StarClan finally had a way to solve the clan's leadership problem.

Even at the clan's constant urging, Tawnystar had refused to pick a new deputy within the limits set by the warrior code. She had been arguably MidnightClan's greatest leader, but the badger attack had been far to close in the past. Not only her mate and deputy, Brackennose, but also two of her kits, leaving Hawkpaw the only survivor.

Tawnystar's refusal to choose a new deputy had been the clan's undoing. When she died in the forest fire, she left none to take over the position of leader of MidnightClan. Nor did she leave a clue when she was alive of whom she thought most fit to lead. This caused a dilemma amongst the clan. Who could lead who StarClan would be most in favor of?

Rainstorm nodded in reply. "I still don't understand how the new leader will be picked, though."

"All in good time," Rippedtail shrugged. At least StarClan had sent them a hint as to what would be best for the clan.

The small gray medicine cat looked up at her with a solemn expression. "This message isn't even a real prophecy," she said. "It may not be the answer to everything."

Although Rippedtail didn't want to admit it, Rainstorm had a point. Relying solely on a message from StarClan that wasn't clear in the slightest was a bit useless.

"What were the words again? Blood and bird…" Rippedtail racked her brain for some way to put the pieces together, but unsurprisingly they weren't fitting. Two random words could mean anything. "Are you sure that was all StarClan had to offer?"

Rainstorm frowned. "Something about the number three."

"Three? Is that really all you can do?" Rippedtail asked. _Blood, bird, and three._ "It's still not much to work with."

"Next time, why don't you be the one StarClan sends the message to?" Rainstorm snapped. "I'm trying my best."

Rippedtail shut her mouth. It looked as if _blood, bird, and three_ was all she was going to get from the medicine cat. "Come on, Rainstorm. Let's go talk to Spottedstar," she suggested. That should take her mind off things for a while.

Rainstorm cast a quick glance at Leopardpool, still fast asleep by the crystal pool. "Okay," she agreed.

Rippedtail led the way out of the den and across the camp to the nursery. The bedding inside had already been completely replaced and its walls were nearly finished being reinforced with bracken. Outside, Goldenfire was working hard on the last bit of exposure to the nursery. No doubt he wanted it to be a proper shelter for when his mate, Forestshine, had her kits.

The overpowering smell of the nursery hit Rippedtail like a wave as she entered. She couldn't imagine how Spottedstar could breathe inside here. Immediately, five little kits scampered up to greet the two visitors.

"Hi, Rippedtail!"

"You're back, Rainstorm!"

"Did you bring my mom some herbs?!"

Rainstorm chuckled and shook Frostkit off her leg. He looked just like his mother; silver furred with dark gray spots and green eyes. Rippedtail padded over to Spottedfur, who was lying in her nest in the side of the nursery opposite Whispersong's and Forestshine's.

"It's my turn to watch the kits," Spottedfur admitted as the kits all came scrambling back to climb all over her.

Rippedtail had to laugh. The other two queens did look very exhausted. Spottedfur would soon be in one of their spots, hoping to get some rest before the five little kits could wear her down again. It was the strangest thing in the world, imagining herself in the nursery kit-sitting.

"Doesn't Blackfang want any kits?" Spottedfur asked.

Rippedtail flicked her tail at her friend. "Spottedfur! I don't know. We haven't spoken about it."

"Soon then," the silver queen said with a wink. "So have you come here to entertain me or do you have something else in mind?"

Rainstorm padded over and sat down beside Spottedfur. She exchanged glances with Rippedtail. "StarClan sent me a message," she said.

"What about?" Spottedfur said, dropping her amused expression for an excited one.

Rippedtail could tell that Rainstorm was debating whether or not she should reveal the message to Spottedfur. Things were far from certain. And a mouse in the paw was worth two in the bush. She gave Rainstorm an uncertain look. The medicine cat seemed to have understood.

Spottedfur was an ambitious, adventurous type. Cooped up in the nursery, Rippedtail could only imagine how wearying it was for her. But she did have two other queens to keep her company. Who could be certain she wouldn't divulge StarClan's message to them? It wouldn't be wise to have rumors spreading around camp before Rainstorm could figure them out first. But then again, Spottedfur was one of their closest friends.

"The leader situation," Rainstorm said after a moment's hesitation.

"Great StarClan!" Spottedfur exclaimed. Then, dropping her voice to almost a whisper, she said, "Did they tell you who it is?"

The silver queen's interest in the matter was no shock for Rippedtail. Aside from the obvious fact that MidnightClan was in desperate need of a new leader that everyone would approve of, there was Owleyes. Spottedfur's mate was one of the most experienced warriors that survived the forest fire, with all the senior warriors gone. Most of the clan even had urged Tawnystar to choose Owleyes as her new deputy. The ambitious side of Spottedfur was beginning to show.

"Not exactly," Rainstorm replied.

"Ah well." Spottedfur quickly broke apart a little scuffle between Stormkit and Spiritkit. "Since when has StarClan been that clear, anyway?"

Rainstorm responded with a nonchalant shrug and peeked out of the nursery. "Where is Hawkpaw? I sent her to fetch some borage a while ago."

Rippedtail appreciated the skillful change in topics. "It must be a bit difficult to find proper herbs after the fire," she said.

"Most of the forest has recovered, though," Rainstorm insisted.

"Give Hawkpaw some credit, Rainstorm," Spottedfur said, busy pulling bits of moss from Shadowkit's pelt. "She told you she'd fetch some borage and she'll do exactly that."

_Hawkpaw_.Something clicked in Rippedtail's mind all of a sudden. The half-a-message that StarClan sent to Rainstorm was undoubtedly a hint as to who should be leader. _Blood, bird, and three_ somehow was starting to take shape.

"Rippedtail?" Spottedfur's voice slowly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Rainstorm," Rippedtail said, turning to the medicine cat. "I think I've figured out your prophecy."


	3. Swept Under

**Three Stars**

_**Part One**_

**Chapter 2: Swept Under the Bracken**

Sun-high was past and Bramblepaw missed having his mentor around. Without Leopardpool, he was restricted mostly to boring apprentice duties. Icepaw and Mosspaw were both out training with their mentors, leaving Bramblepaw fetch fresh-kill for the elders and bring fresh bedding for the nursery.

Leopardpool had landed herself back in the medicine cat den after upsetting her paw, which had initially been twisted from the escape she tried to make during the forest fire. But she was a very loyal warrior. It wouldn't be like her to sit out with an injured paw while the clan was running low of fresh-kill.

Then again, it suited Leopardpool to take a break once in a while. Even if it did condemn Bramblepaw to apprentice duties. He padded over to the medicine cat den. It was surely Rainstorm's or Hawkpaw's job to keep Leopardpool comfortable and well-fed, but wouldn't be grateful for a visitor when hedgehogs learned to fly.

The medicine cat den was rarely ever warm. The wellspring in the rear was the obvious source of its maintained cool temperature. Strangely, neither medicine cat nor medicine cat apprentice was present. Leopardpool occupied a small nest, sleeping peacefully. Maybe sleep would be better for her than a visitor.

Bramblepaw was about to turn around and leave, but the crystal pool in the back looked very inviting. He poked his head out of the den, and when he couldn't see either Rainstorm or Hawkpaw, he scurried quietly past Leopardpool to the well of fresh water. Dipping one paw into the pool, the apprentice's muscles began to relax, the cool water erasing the wearying apprentice duties he had only just escaped from.

"What are you doing?" someone hissed in alarm.

Bramblepaw hastily turned to face the speaker, his paw dripping. It was Hawkpaw. She stood by the entrance of the medicine cat den, watching him with narrowed green eyes. She padded closer, her face telling him she was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"What's it look like?" Bramblepaw said.

"It looks," Hawkpaw said sharply, "like you were washing your paws in my pool."

The medicine cat apprentice was just as a hot-head as her mentor in Bramblepaw's opinion. For a time, they had been nursery mates together, but she always seemed very reserved. Ever since she became Rainstorm's apprentice, though, she had developed the same opinionated, sharp-tongued personality as that of her mentor's. Maybe it had always been there. He just couldn't see it. Bramblepaw had long since concluded that the best way to deal with her was by mimicking her manner.

"_Your_ pool," Bramblepaw sneered. "Anyway, I wasn't washing my paws. In case you haven't noticed, we who did not choose the path of a medicine cat have duties to attend to."

"As do I," Hawkpaw said, clearly a little offended that he assumed she was not being productive. "In case you've forgotten, I'm an apprentice, too. I've been gathering herbs and taking water to the warriors fixing up the camp."

She straightened a nearby pile of herbs with a swift flick of her tail. Bramblepaw often witnessed Rainstorm do the same thing. Did Hawkpaw have a habit of picking up habits from her mentor?

"Okay, okay." Bramblepaw sighed.

In addition to being a crabby medicine cat, Hawkpaw was also an orphan, which gave them something to have in common. Bramblepaw's mother, Stormspirit, had died in kit-birth. His brother, Badgerkit, was born blind, and was carried off by an eagle when he was still too small to remember. Bramblepaw's father, Oakheart had been a great warrior, who unfortunately died in the forest fire. Similarly, Hawkpaw's mother, Tawnystar had died in the fire. Her father, Brackennose, and her two sisters, Ivykit and Leafkit, had all died during the badger attack.

Hawkpaw blinked at him. "Look, to tell you the truth, I just don't want to see Rainstorm yell at you for messing with the water. She uses it for everything."

Bramblepaw felt a little taken aback. "So, since you didn't want to see your mentor reprimand me, you thought it was best that you did it instead?"

Hawkpaw gave a short laugh, which surprised him, even though it was absent of humor. "I barely even raised my voice, Bramblepaw. I think you could have handled me easily enough."

"I think I could handle Rainstorm perfectly fine as well," Bramblepaw said.

"Very well, then," Hawkpaw said sarcastically. "I'll just go fetch her."

For a moment, Bramblepaw thought she was being serious. But, she went to the store of herbs and brought some soft green leaves with pointy ends to Leopardpool, who hadn't stirred once during their conversation. The spotted warrior must have been very tired.

"When will she be better?"

Hawkpaw looked up at him from applying the leaves on Leopardpool's forepaw. "Eager to get out of taking care of the elders?" she said with a hint of amusement. "A sprain like hers will take another couple of days to heal. If it doesn't heal completely before she goes out again, then it'll keep bothering her."

Bramblepaw struggled to mask his disappointment. "Good to hear."

The medicine cat apprentice finished with the herbs and left Leopardpool's side to stand before Bramblepaw again. "She's a good friend of mine, too," she said. "But I understand you probably need her more, being your mentor and all."

For the first time that day, Hawkpaw's voice was sincere. Leopardpool was an exceptionally hard working warrior. And Bramblepaw felt lucky to be her apprentice. She knew things the other warriors didn't know, like how to swim and catch fish. He never quite questioned how she knew such things, but he thought he already had a pretty good idea. Leopardpool's mentor had been Bramblepaw's father, Oakheart.

"It's fine really," Bramblepaw said. Although he would have been grateful to have his mentor back. In the meantime, hunting with Icepaw and his mentor, Blackfang, and carrying out troublesome apprentice duties would have to suffice.

Hawkpaw must have sensed his slight dishonesty because the corners of her mouth curled up into a small knowing smile. "I have my own apprentice duties, you know," she said.

"And speaking of medicine cat apprentice duties-"

Both Bramblepaw and Hawkpaw hastily turned to face Rainstorm, who was padding into the den with a few broad, leathery leaves held in her jaws.

"-why not go check the elders for ticks?" she said, dropping the herbs in the store.

"Sure, Rainstorm," Hawkpaw said, hopping toward the pool of water where lay a supply of moss. She plucked some up and turned to Bramblepaw. "I'll see you later."

Bramblepaw nodded and padded out of the medicine cat den. Obviously, he wasn't going to make himself useful hanging around inside. And Leopardpool wasn't leaving the den even to fetch herself some fresh-kill whether she liked it or not. Rainstorm would make sure of it.

Icepaw and Mosspaw were back from training and sharing tongues near Three Rocks. Three Rocks was where Tawnystar used to make announcements and perform ceremonies. She would sit atop the middle rock while the deputy and medicine cat flanked her. Now, the only one who still had a true place on Three Rocks was Rainstorm. Bramblepaw would eat his own tail if the medicine cat didn't use that fact to her advantage.

The two siblings sitting together nearby had been Bramblepaw's nursery mates. When his own brother, Badgerkit, had died, he befriended them. Icepaw was his closest friend. A friendly and insightful tom, Icepaw was a little more cautious than his sister and a quick thinker as well. Mosspaw was more talkative, but more or less like her brother.

"Hey, Bramblepaw! Got the time for a border patrol?" Owleyes called before Bramblepaw could approach his friends. "You too, Mosspaw. Unless you'd like a break first."

"I'll come," the tortoiseshell apprentice said, jumping to her paws. She padded briskly to where Bramblepaw stood and nudged him gently as she passed by. "Let's go. Didn't think you'd get off without doing anything all day just because Leopardpool's in the medicine cat den, did you? How is she anyway?"

Bramblepaw padded after her. He had the feeling he would be hearing that question all day. "Fine, she's fine," he said half-heartedly.

Owleyes was waiting with Rapidwater and Rippedtail at the camp's leafy entrance. When Bramblepaw arrived, Owleyes beamed at the patrol and led the way out of the camp. A fresh, cool breeze blew through by them; a sign that Green-leaf was a moon away from its end. And then Leaf-fall would be upon the clans.

"Great StarClan, you have your head in the clouds today!" Mosspaw said, falling back to pad alongside Bramblepaw. "The patrol's gonna leave you behind for sure if you keep up this pace."

Bramblepaw was surprised to see that she was right. "Oops," was all he could summon. They quickened their pace to catch up with the others.

Suddenly, Rapidwater signaled them to halt with a flick of his tail. He tasted the air and looked at Owleyes with wide blue eyes. Bramblepaw exchanged glances with Mosspaw. Was there a scent they had missed? Bramblepaw sniffed around for something out of place. _Out of place, out of place…_ a whiff of a serious anomaly; something that was definitely not MidnightClan. _That was out of place!_

"TwilightClan," Rippedtail muttered, voicing Bramblepaw's thoughts.

There was a gentle rustle of leaves from about two or three fox-lengths away. Bramblepaw felt all movement stop as the patrol halted completely. There wasn't the slightest sound of a breath or blink when the four TwilightClan patrollers surely enough slinked from the shadows of the trees. They were far past the old oak, easily noticed as the tallest in the forest by several tail-lengths, and that meant they were no longer in their own territory.

"Ravenfrost! What do you think you're doing? You crossed onto MidnightClan territory," Owleyes said, firmly addressing the black-furred leader of the patrol.

"Thanks for the update, Owleyes," Ravenfrost said defiantly, his blue eyes icily glaring from MidnightClan cat to cat.

Bramblepaw didn't like his tone. He sounded as if he couldn't have cared less where he was or what borders he just ignored. Bramblepaw looked at the other TwilightClan cats flanking Ravenfrost. He recognized Sparrowleg, the dark brown tom; Gooseflight, the white she-cat; and Thrushface, the powerful tabby tom. He turned his gaze back on the TwilightClan pain in the neck, Ravenfrost. He had been a warrior for barely two moons and was already leading patrols, much to Bramblepaw's annoyance. His pelt was as dark as Hawkpaw's, but his eyes were an unwelcoming blue.

A snarl ripped through Rapidwater's throat. "Well, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Bramblepaw exchanged glances with Mosspaw. This encounter could mean trouble. There was no telling what TwilightClan would do if they knew how weak and how easily irritated MidnightClan was at the present.

"What's it look like?" sneered Sparrowleg. "We're on border patrol!"

"Then you are lost," Rippedtail said coolly. "You missed the border by tail-lengths."

A few soft growls rippled through the TwilightClan patrol. Bramblepaw quickly did a count of the warriors their own patrol had, resisting the urge to turn around and just count. Ravenfrost might have called him out on being cautious, or a little frightened. _One, two, three, four, five including myself_, Bramblepaw thought. Good, they outnumbered the TwilightClan patrol.

"If anyone is missing the border, its MidnightClan," Thrushface said, his face a serious mask. "One of your warriors left traces of MidnightClan scent all over our territory last night."

Bramblepaw snorted. That was an unfair accusation, not to mention completely dramatized and utterly exaggerated. He glanced at Owleyes for his response, but he had none to give. He stood with a stony look on his face, glaring at the TwilightClan patrol. It was Rippedtail who spoke up.

"It must have been Rainstorm," she explained. "But she is our medicine cat and therefore she gains the right to enter into your territory in order to reach Mooncave."

Sparrowleg snickered. "So your medicine cat thought she could just wander onto TwilightClan territory? She only has the right to cross our territory so long as she stays two or three tail-lengths from the stream that runs straight from the mountains behind Mooncave, through TwilightClan territory, and flows into the lake between the MidnightClan and DawnClan territories."

Bramblepaw blinked. The long-limbed TwilightClan warrior was right. Rainstorm, or any other medicine cat, could cross into another clan's territory as long as the stuck close to the stream, in MidnightClan's and TwilightClan's case, or the lake and abandoned Twoleg trail, in DawnClan's and SunsetClan's case. Actually, one single medicine cat, or even a medicine cat and their apprentice, really didn't need a whole lot of space to get by. Rainstorm couldn't have possibly been that far off the mark. Bramblepaw's eyes flitted from Rippedtail to Ravenfrost in realization. TwilightClan was out to find a cause to start fighting between their clan and MidnightClan.

Owleyes must have thought of this as well, as he leaned in closer to the middle of the group to face the TwilightClan patrol, his yellow eyes more owl-like than ever. "Just get off our territory," he said simply before turning and flicking his tail in the signal for the rest of the patrol to follow him.

Bramblepaw met Mosspaw's eyes as the two apprentices turned and followed the warriors. He risked a glance back toward the TwilightClan patrol. They were already leaving, surprisingly heeding Owleye's command. Bramblepaw turned his attention back forward just after he watched Ravenfrost disappear behind the trees, last of the group.

"We're got to inform… the clan… about TwilightClan," Rapidwater said as the patrol padded briskly in the direction of camp. Bramblepaw thought the warrior had had the urge to say "inform _Tawnystar_" instead. His stomach twisted. MidnightClan still expected to return from patrols and report to the former leader.

"Yes, they're up to no good," Owleyes said absently, shaking his head.

Upon entering camp, Bramblepaw dipped his head to the others and went off in no particular direction, aware that Mosspaw had followed. Suddenly, he felt as if the clan was lost without a leader. There was no one waiting at Three Rocks to hear the report on the latest border patrol. He looked at the three bare rocks; they seemed as small and plain as ever.

"We've already done training today, but Owleyes says you're welcome to join us tomorrow. We're probably gonna meet up with Icepaw and Blackfang," Mosspaw said, her tone bright and hopeful.

"Okay, thanks," Bramblepaw said, nodding to her gratefully. Leopardpool or no, he was not going to let himself be cooped up in the camp with all the apprentice duties pinned on him. "Think I'll go visit Leopardpool before sundown."

Mosspaw smiled and trotted off, maybe to find her brother. Bramblepaw set off for the medicine cat den before he could be distracted by anything else. His dark tabby fur was buffeted by a short wind and he looked up briefly, spotting a brown hawk gliding past overhead. He shook his head. More distractions. He really needed to work on his focus.

According to his mentor, he had an exceptional amount of focus, though. Leopardpool had once commented on the startling resemblance in appearance and personality between him and Oakheart. She said she would make him a warrior as soon as possible. They would complete the assessment before the season was out. But now, she was cooped up in the medicine cat den, unable to perform the assessment. Bramblepaw wondered if he was ready, and if Leopardpool wasn't confined to the medicine cat den would he have already been made a warrior?

The spotted warrior was awake now, sitting in her neat nest in the back of the den by the crystal pool. Her tail twitched and her paws shook a little; Bramblepaw could easily tell his mentor was restless. Leopardpool looked up from her jittery paws when he padded in.

"Hi, Bramblepaw," she said in an equally restless voice. "How have you busied yourself today?"

"Hi, Leopardpool. Border patrol," Bramblepaw replied, sitting down close by but keeping his distance from the clear pool. "And how have you been busying yourself?"

"I haven't," Leopardpool said bluntly. "Which is probably why I'm bored out of my mind. I promise I'll convince Rainstorm to let me out of here so we can get back to training."

Bramblepaw shook his head. The last thing they needed was for Leopardpool to leave the medicine cat den and strain her injuries again, this time beyond reversal. "Blackfang and Icepaw are going training with Owleyes and Mosspaw tomorrow," he explained. "They invited me to come. You should stay in here and rest."

Leopardpool sighed. "You sound just like Rainstorm and Hawkpaw. And Rippedtail." She thought for a moment. "And Spottedfur. And everyone else."

Bramblepaw shrugged. "You'll recover faster for sure."

"How do you know? Are you a medicine cat?" Leopardpool asked in amusement.

"No, but I am. And I agree," Rainstorm said from the entrance of the den. Her blue eyes surveyed Bramblepaw and Leopardpool as she padded in deeper. She flicked her tail to Bramblepaw. "How about fetching you mentor a little something to eat?"

Bramblepaw nodded. He sure was _not_ going to miss apprentice duties when he became a warrior.


	4. Twoleg Speak

**Three Stars**

_**Part One**_

**Chapter 3: It's All Twoleg Speak to Me**

The orange-red lit sky was beginning to darken on the third day after Rippedtail and Rainstorm had visited with news on the medicine cat's nighttime adventure to Mooncave. Soon, the coolness of evening would relieve the stickiness Spottedfur found so irritating in her pelt. Green-leaf was warm in the forests of MidnightClan, even if it didn't compare to the heat of the grassy fields of DawnClan.

Spottedfur groomed each of her four kits in turn. Stormkit, Spiritkit, Frostkit, and Shadowkit. Not yet old enough to become apprentice, as they were only three moons old, and they already had their clearly defined personalities. Unpredictable, compassionate, intelligent, and outgoing. Spottedfur smiled down proudly at her kits.

The other two queens temporarily residing in the newly repairing nursery were Whispersong and Forestshine. The former, a young she-cat whose mate was the audacious Rapidwater, blinked her captivatingly violet eyes in the growing dusk. She had had a single kit, Willowkit, born not long after Spottedfur's. The latter was sound asleep, older than Spottedfur by several moons and mates with Goldenfire. Spottedfur sighed and turned her own bright green gaze out through the entrance of the den, where shadows of warriors and apprentices moved about still.

She thought back three sunrises ago. Rippedtail and Rainstorm, her closest friends save for Leopardpool, had brought with them StarClan's first prophecy since the forest fire. Thinking about it gave Spottedfur the chills, knowing that the answer to MidnightClan's rescue from the dark was close by. If only she could make herself grasp Rippedtail's interpretation of StarClan's elusive message. With only three words to guide them, they couldn't blame her for being skeptical.

"Blood, bird, and three," Rippedtail had said. "It's simple."

Spottedfur glanced at Rainstorm to catch her reaction. The medicine cat wore a baffled expression, her blue eyes beckoning for Rippedtail to continue on anxiously. The prophecy seemed like a mystery impossible to figure out. It was like Twoleg speak, random and making no sense. Spottedfur twitched her left ear delicately. This should be interesting.

"Simple? How so?" Rainstorm asked.

"It's Hawkpaw," Rippedtail explained.

Spottedfur felt Rainstorm go rigid beside her. "Impossible. She's my apprentice; her destiny is to become a medicine cat," the gray she-cat said.

Rainstorm was right. Spottedfur couldn't imagine how Hawkpaw could have been the answer. "Are you sure, Rippedtail?" she said, following up on Rainstorm's argument. "She's too young."

Rippedtail shrugged. "Our clan is completely made up of young cats now that the older ones were lost in the forest fire," she said.

"She hasn't even gotten her medicine cat name yet," Spottedfur pointed out. "She's still an apprentice, as Rainstorm already said."

Rainstorm nodded in agreement, but Rippedtail was still convinced of her explanation. "Think about it. Hawkpaw was born one out of a litter of _three_. Ivykit and Leafkit were both died from loss of _blood_ in the badger attack before they could even run about," she said. "And then, there's her name. She's named after a _bird_."

Spottedfur blinked at Rippedtail when she was finished speaking. She didn't look at Rainstorm for a reaction this time. She flicked her tail in slight annoyance and didn't break her gaze from Rippedtail's. "What about Owleyes?" she asked. "He's named after a bird, too. He's older, had more experience, and the clan respects him as a _warrior_."

Rainstorm didn't meet her eyes. Rippedtail cocked her head. Spottedfur inwardly sighed. They didn't agree. She couldn't understand what there was to not agree with. Her mate was the perfect candidate for the leader's position. Spottedfur felt a brief surge of contempt for her two friends for having doubts about Owleyes.

"Owleyes doesn't fit into the prophecy. He has nothing to do with the number three," Rainstorm reasoned.

She was right again. But Spottedfur's mate had had his fair share of blood in his history. But between the badger attack and the forest fire, everyone had experienced the bloody past and Owleyes had gone through nothing significantly noted as Hawkpaw's loss. He had been the only kit of the litter. Still, Spottedfur refused to believe that the answer to curing MidnightClan's ailment was held in the medicine cat apprentice's paws.

Hawkpaw was a young she-cat with a mind like the thirsty earth on a rainy day. She absorbed everything she was taught and was intelligent like her mentor. Her strong mindedness and quick-thinking wit was something she had carried since kithood, and somewhat became more developed since she had become Rainstorm's apprentice. Potential leadership skills? Maybe. But becoming MidnightClan's leader now in a time of difficulty? Maybe not.

"I think we're reading into the prophecy too much. Maybe it refers to three warriors, each one having to do with each of these words," Spottedfur suggested. "Like _bird_ could mean Owleyes. _Blood_ might mean you, Rippedtail, because when you rip something apart it bleeds. And I could be _three_ because I have two other siblings."

Spottedfur turned her gaze back and forth from Rainstorm to Rippedtail eagerly. Her explanation actually made some sense, since each of them, Owleyes, Rippedtail, and her, were accomplished warriors of the clan. Hopeful that her two friends would see the light in her suggestion, she flicked her tail with an air of grace. They looked as if they were considering it.

"But that makes three cats, and we can only possible have one leader," Rippedtail said finally.

Spottedfur's tail dropped and she frowned. Her mind was beginning to get cluttered, everything they had discussed turning into a big blur. Rippedtail was confusing her, Rainstorm was confusing her, she was confusing herself.

A loud snore from Forestshine jerked Spottedfur out of her far away thoughts. She blinked in the darkness of the nursery. Whispersong had dozed off and Stormkit, Spiritkit, Frostkit, and Spiritkit were warmly nestled against their mother's flank, asleep as well. Outside, the sky had transitioned to the deep blue night, stars gleaming and flickering.

Being in the nursery wasn't something Spottedfur was used to, even after three moons of making her nest there. The only relief she could hope for came when she took her kits out of the nursery to explore the camp; not too far, no getting into small holes and openings, and no touching anything strange.

But the kits were asleep, of course, it being nighttime at the moment. Spottedfur gazed longingly at the sturdy wall of the nursery, certain that it was in the direction of the warriors' den where everyone else was sound asleep, and lay her head down next to Shadowkit to nuzzle her gently. She drifted off to sleep with difficulty, her day with Rainstorm and Rippedtail still fresh in mind.

_Drip, drip, drip_.

Leopardpool found her mind no longer capable of blocking out the steady sound of the wellspring supplying the pool in the back of the medicine cat den with fresh, clear water. She glanced over at Rainstorm. The medicine cat was sleeping peacefully in her nest. As was her apprentice, Hawkpaw. Leopardpool groaned and covered her ears with her paws. The constant _drip, drip_ was soothing, according to Hawkpaw. Leopardpool begged to differ.

If it wasn't for her insistence to leave camp, she wouldn't have been in there being driven insane by something as miniscule as dripping water. That was Rainstorm's argument. Leopardpool had said if it wasn't for the forest fire that gave her the initial wounds she had received to land her in the medicine cat den, she would be in the warriors' den at the moment instead.

A hint of dawn peeked over the treetops outside the entrance of the den. Leopardpool lifted her head to admire the dark blue sky flow into purple and eventually violet-red. Rainstorm would be stirring soon. She often did her herb gathering once every few sunrises when the cool morning was still gray. Hawkpaw would soon wake as well, taking borage to Spottedfur or checking on Leopardpool. Did she get enough sleep? Did she think she needed anything?

Leopardpool shifted in her nest, turning her blue eyes onto Hawkpaw and then to Rainstorm. She had sensed the uneasiness in the gray medicine cat when she returned to her den several days ago. Stony silence met her for the most of the evening, and it had Leopardpool concerned. Had her friends been in a fight?

"Rippedtail thinks that StarClan wants Hawkpaw to be leader," Rainstorm said when Leopardpool asked. "Spottedfur thinks StarClan wants three different cats, and then the clan must choose which one should be leader."

Leopardpool blinked in disbelief to both of these claims. "Hawkpaw can't be leader. She's training to be a medicine cat," she said.

Rainstorm's eyes were clouded with unwelcoming mist, as if she didn't want her to be reading her thoughts through them. Even so, Leopardpool inspected the medicine cat with her head tilted to one side. She straightened up. Rainstorm didn't want Hawkpaw to be leader. She wanted Hawkpaw here in the medicine cat den with her. For a split second, Leopardpool sensed that Rainstorm wanted herself to be leader. She waved away that feeling. She was a medicine cat and couldn't possibly even have had thoughts about taking over as leader.

"We can't have three leaders and we can't have the clan just choose which cat should be leader either," Leopardpool continued.

She reasoned that if one really wanted to be leader, they could cheat their way into it. Rainstorm nodded absentmindedly. Leopardpool felt a little guilty. A MidnightClan cat wouldn't possibly do such a thing. Her thoughts flickered over to Spottedfur, who had proposed the idea in the first place. Leopardpool wondered what she was playing at. The silver queen had her ambitions, no doubt, but to think that she could be the one to lead MidnightClan was foolish. It made more sense for her to urge someone else to be leader, someone who was likely to make her deputy.

"She holds fast to her belief that Owleyes should be leader," Rainstorm said.

Leopardpool nodded. She had been right. Spottedfur wanted her mate to be MidnightClan's leader. She could barely believe her ears. At the moment, it came down to either Hawkpaw or Owleyes for leader. It had become beyond a difficult choice. _StarClan, what are you trying to tell us?_

"What do you think?" Leopardpool asked.

Rainstorm hesitated. "I think we should wait. We don't know anything for sure yet," she said.

"I agree," Leopardpool said.

She would have liked to add, "There's no rush," but they certainly were in a rush. According to Owleyes, TwilightClan's knowledge of MidnightClan's weakness had been confirmed. They were sure not to stay idle for long. Maybe by the end of the moon, news would spread around from TwilightClan to SunsetClan and then to DawnClan neighboring MidnightClan on the side opposite TwilightClan.

The last full moon was days before the forest fire and the next one was due to be soon. MidnightClan would look like an easy target for any of the other clans. Territory would be lost, borders changed. Leopardpool could only imagine what kind of shape MidnightClan would be in when they finally did have a leader. Hopefully that would be sooner than later.

Presently, Leopardpool abandoned her memory from her conversation with Rainstorm. The medicine cat was stirring in her nest, as expected. The sun was peeking out from its slumber outside. As Rainstorm blinked her ice blue eyes open, she stretched out her forelegs and swiftly rose to her paws. Leopardpool waited, hiding her impatience, for her to situate herself. She had said yesterday that Leopardpool could leave the medicine cat den today, and she could barely wait to leave.

"Morning, Leopardpool," Rainstorm said, coming out of a big yawn. "Enjoy your last night in the medicine cat den?"

Leopardpool resisted the urge to snort at her question. "It was fine."

Rainstorm didn't look convinced, but she grinned at her friend. "You can leave if you'd like," she said. "Just make sure you're still being careful with that paw, and if anything happens come to me straightaway."

Typical Rainstorm being her medicine cat self. Leopardpool nodded, hearing those words a million times before. "Thanks, Rainstorm," she said, turning to pad out of the den.

A whispering breeze tickled Leopardpool's pelt for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She gladly smiled at Arrowhead, who was leaving the warriors den for the fresh-kill pile. Bramblepaw would ecstatic she was fit to mentor now, and the fresh-kill pile would always be a little bigger with her available for hunting patrols.

Leopardpool gave the apprentice den a quick glance, where Bramblepaw would soon be waking to the new day, and headed over to join Arrowhead for a morning meal.


End file.
